Consumers repeatedly purchase the same products, often at same or similar times of the week or month. A consumer may purchase her produce and dairy products on Mondays from an organic market, for example, and dry goods on Wednesdays, like paper towels and detergent, from a typical grocery store.
Currently, many consumers, if they wish to purchase these items more cheaply or conveniently, scour newspapers for coupons or visit other stores only to find that the products are not available or are more expensive. Further, in many cases consumers are open to similar products that may be superior or less expensive, but are not readily aware of these similar products.